


ukwethemba

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	ukwethemba

Akuzona izintombi ezinhle. Kepha-ke, akufani nokuthi banasizathu sokuba njalo.

Zonke ezinye izidalwa zigibela namadoda, zingamantombazane amadala omuntu. Kepha abayithandi. Abakuthandanga lokho.

UMargaery upenda umlomo wakhe unamathele obomvu njalo ekuseni ngaphandle kwesidingo sesibuko. Uhamba phambili kuwo wonke amantombazane, mhlawumbe. Umndeni wakhe ulele, ulinde ithuba lokuthi asukume aye phezulu. Okwamanje, uyayihlikiza.

UDany, onezinwele ezinjengehlophe elimhlophe elicwebezelayo, uMarilyn Monroe-blonde ngaphandle kokuthi kufike kuye ngokwemvelo, umholi weqembu lendawo usongwe ngomunwe. Uzoze amfonele ngolunye usuku, athole inqwaba yezizathu zokuziphindisela: umndeni obukade ushiswe kahle kakhulu, nomfowethu oshubile owabeka izandla zakhe phezu kwakhe ngaphambi kokuthi azi okungalungile kusuka ngakwesokudla. Kepha umnandi ushukela, uma umthola ngosuku oluhle.

Ngezinye izikhathi angahlanya kancane, kepha bonke bayazi ukuthi bamphatha kanjani uma kwenzeka lokho.

U-Asha, ancike njenge-greyhound, akahluphi. Umndeni wakhe ubune-H isikhathi eside, futhi ku-coupla eminyakeni edlule umfowabo wahlakazwa ngokwangempela, kwaba kubi ngempela ngabagijimi abanye bezimbangi zakhe, bamqopha njenge turkey yokubonga. Basho ukuthi akafani nomuntu ophelele. Umvakashela enyangeni kabili ngenyanga, futhi uyaqiniseka ukuthi njengesihogo ngeke akuyeke lokho kuphumula. Unezikweletu, lokho impela.

Kuno-Arianne, ofaka ucansi ngephunga leSoir de Paris ne-cleavage yakhe ekujuleni kangangokuba ungaminza kuyo. Imvamisa uyibhethi. Ucabanga ukuthi abantu besifazane kufanele bakusebenzise konke lokhu, futhi bazokunikeza ukuthengiswa okuthambile kwi-lib's yabesifazane ngenkathi behlwitha izinsini. Ungobuchopho, ngempela, futhi wazi wonke amagama ayindinganiso yalokho abanye abakwamukela enhliziyweni. Kepha ungaphezulu kokuqukethwe ukushaya ukwanga kumaphoyisa futhi awaphazamise ngokuphelele kulokho okugqekeziwe emabhegini awo. Uthi uyakujabulela ukungabukelwa phansi.

Baqoqa amantombazane afana nezicucu ezilahliwe ozithola ngaphansi kwamatafula anamathela - amantombazane impilo yawo ebakhilele phansi, amantombazane anoluhlu lwabantu amagama abo angasoze abakhohlwa. Baningi babo kulo muzi ongcolile. Futhi amantombazane anjalo, kufanele anamathele ndawonye.

Odadewethu baseStark batholile, amantombazane amabili angafani ngakho awungeke ucabange ukuthi ayahlangana. U-Arya, owesabeka kakhulu njengoba ebonakala eyisilwane ukwedlula intombazane, izinwele ziklwebheke emuva njengezomfana, konke kushibilika emgungundleni wakhe oqinile futhi weqe ijacket lesikhumba. Kancane, kepha ushesha kakhulu ngommese kangangoba u-Asha kunzima kuye ukumbamba. Futhi uSansa, unogada wesikole umnandi ngezingubo zakhe eziqinile namashizi athambile, ngaphandle kokuthi akamamatheke. Akekho kubo owake wamamatheka.

Uma uzwa ngokwenzeke kuyise wabo, isalukazi, kanye nomfowethu osekhulile, uzoqonda ukuthi kungani i-fuck ingachithi isikhathi sabo ngokumamatheka.

Uma ubabheka bengaphandle, abantu bangacabanga ukuthi uBrienne, uqine njenganoma iyiphi indoda, ebukeka emuhle kakhulu egqoke izingubo zakhe eziqhoshayo ezingama-501 namabhuzu wezithuthuthu, amakhethini ambozwe umkhono wehembe lakhe elimhlophe elihlanzekile, kungaba yi-inkunzi yedke. Kepha bazi ini-Brienne unokuthile okuhambisana nomfana wegolide womndeni omkhulu edolobheni, umfana omuhle uLannister, kubuhlungu kakhulu. (Indlela akhuluma ngayo, ehleka futhi ekhipha amapayipi omusi, ubukeka kangcono kunendlela agqoke ngayo kunaye. Konke kuyamthulisa kakhulu.) Futhi yiMargaery nengane yakhe ebomvu enezitho ezithile.

I-Margaery ayithandi ukuyivuma, ngoba ikhombisa ubuthakathaka. Kepha ucabanga ukuthi ayikho enye indawo ebingaba ngcono kunebhayisekili lakhe elinezibonisi zakhe, u-bandanna wagoqeka ngaphezulu kwakhe, intombazane yakhe ngemuva kwakhe yabe isongelwe intamo entanyeni nezinwele ezinde ezibomvu zishaya umoya njengengelosi.

"Uyintombazane yami," esho ngentukuthelo, angena entanyeni kaSansa. "Futhi akekho umuntu ophinde akwenze buhlungu futhi ngane yami, ngiyafunga."

Wazi konke mayelana nalelo bastard, futhi akanalo nhlobo ukuthi yini eza kuye. Unenombolo yakhe, futhi ungenile. UBrienne unodoli, futhi umnandi kakhulu endodeni yakhe, kodwa uhlakaniphile futhi. Futhi amantombazane akhe ahlala eza kuqala.

Akukhona ukuthi uSansa udinga noma ngubani ukuze amvikele. Intombazane efile kancane ngemuva kwamehlo anjalo, inento eyodwa emqondweni wayo. Kepha umuhle kakhulu ukuthi ungabukwa, uyazi, noma ngubani omgqolozela nje angacabanga ukuthi unjenganoma isiphi isicubu sobumba, uswidi wekotini wobuchopho.

Leyo yinto yokuba seqenjini lamantombazane, ikakhulukazi elifana nelabo. Ugqoka kahle, njengenenekazi enhle efanelekile, akekho oyoke akubone uyeza.

Futhi akekho noyedwa okumsolayo.

Hhayi kuze kufike isikhathi.


End file.
